The present invention relates to a nose hair cutter.
As a conventional nose hair cutter, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-154626, there is a known nose hair cutter in which a blade is inserted into a nostril of a user to cut nose hair. If pieces of the nose hair cut by the blade are scattered in the nostril, since it is difficult for the user to see inside the nostril even if the user uses a mirror, the nose hair pieces cannot easily be removed from the nostril, and the pieces may remain in the nostril as foreign matter. If the nose hair pieces which cannot easily be removed attach to a mucous membrane of inner surface of the nostril, the pieces keep stimulating the mucous membrane of the inner surface of the nostril, a large amount of snivel secreted or dry mucus is generated and an excellent feeling of use of the nose hair cutter cannot be obtained.